Motor vehicles having convertible tops and tonneau covers are known. Such vehicles typically have a tonneau cover that moves from a closed position to an open position, the open position uncovering a storage space into which a folded convertible top can be placed. In addition, the tonneau cover is typically pivotally coupled to the vehicle with using a pair of side rails and an actuator located proximate to each of the pair of side links. Each of the actuators can apply a force to the tonneau cover and/or the side links in order to produce movement of the cover.
Such tonneau covers have not taken advantage of space that is typically vacant between the underside of the tonneau cover and the folded convertible top when the top is stowed in the storage compartment and the tonneau cover is in the closed position. In addition, each actuator requires additional space than that required for the corresponding side rail. The required additional space can mandate a relatively low cut line on a side body panel that is proximate to the side link and actuator—a manufacturing and/or design element that is typically undesirable. As such, a tonneau cover that takes advantage of vacant space between the underside of the tonneau cover and the folded convertible top when in the stored configuration would be desirable. In addition, a tonneau cover that requires less space in the region proximate side links that pivotally couple the cover to the vehicle would also be desirable.